Et si je t'embrasse que faistu ?
by Granfoy
Summary: "Des regards échangés,  Un zeste de complicité.  Des étoiles dans les yeux,  La joie d'être deux. ...   Aimer et oublier  Les blessures du passé.  Juste la magie de l'amour,  Une belle vie pour toujours."    - Julie Jamar -
1. Chapter 1

_**Et si je t'embrasse que fais-tu ?**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

• _**Je ne serais jamais tranquille.**_

Quel gros con, depuis que je partage mes appartements avec lui il s'en prend d'avantage à moi que dois-je faire répondre à ses « maudites » blagues ou bien lui mettre une tarte dans sa face de fouine ou encore je l'ignore….puis-je choisir les trois ? Et voilà qu'il s'affale sur le canapé, il est chiant à la fin …

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'en prends pas aux gens de ton âge Malefoy ?

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parle mais j'aime bien m'en prendre aux gens de petite classe, tu vois ce que je veux dire Granger ?

- Espèce de con …

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je disais que tellement tu es gros tu prends toute la place, mais je m'en fiche de toute façon je pars, à demain ! Face de fouine …

- J'ai pas terminé de te parler Granger ! Espèce de gamine…

- Espèce de gamin toi-même !

Bon il est 20h00, j'ai terminé mes rédactions, le devoir que m'a donné le professeur McGonagall, j'ai mangé, c'est bon je vais me coucher ou… non je lis ça va me faire du bien, livre moldu ou sorcier, bon je change, je vais lire un livre moldu alors tiens « Les Hauts de Hurle-vent ».

« Je ne vois plus les sourires niais et les grimaces qui m'agaçaient au début, ni cette incroyable incapacité de s'apercevoir que j'étais sérieux quand je lui donnais mon opinion sue elle et sur son égarement. Il lui a fallu un merveilleux effort de perspicacité pour découvrir que je ne l'aimais pas. J'ai cru un moment que rien ne pourrait lui faire entrer cela dans la tête ! Et encore n'en est-elle pas bien persuadée car ce matin, elle m'a annoncé, comme une nouvelle extraordinaire, que j'étais réellement parvenu à me faire haïr d'elle ! Un vrai travail d'Hercule, je vous assure ! Si j'y suis arrivé, j'ai lieu de lui adresser des remerciements. Puis-je me fier à votre assersion Isabelle ? Etes-vous sûre que vous me haïssez ? »**1**

Ce Heathcliff est un être qui n'à point de cœur, aucune rancœur envers Isabelle cette si belle femme qui ne demandait que d'être aimé par son amour…

Je sens la fatigue qui m'envahi … encore il ne peut donc pas arrêter de … d'emmener une fille dans son lit, depuis trois jour il me fait le coup des hurlements, le pire c'est que je ne connais pas le sort -oui moi Hermione Granger- pour l'isolation sonore des murs. Car oui Malefoy a fait un contre-sort juste pour m'embêter, et ses conquêtes n'arrêtent pas de faire des bruits suspects. Bon heureusement que les moldus on inventé les bouchons-oreilles ca sert toujours…

Mince ‼ Quelle heure est-il ? 08H34 je vais arriver en retard à mon cour sur … où est mon livre ... A voilà, c'est bon j'ai tout, allé j'y vais mince faut que je verrouille ma porte… Ne pas courir dans l'escalier, et qu'es qu'il a lui …

- ET‼

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Mince j'ai oublié de les retirer..

- C'est quoi ça ?

- J'n'ai pas le temps Malefoy j'ai mon cours de Métamorphose et pourquoi tes pas en cours ?

- Nous sommes samedi Granger.…

- Ah c'est vrai, bon bah je vais me recoucher.

- Salut Liz.

- Salut Hermione, bon bah.. Bonne journée Dr…

- Salut.

- Au revoir Liz. Bonne journée.

- Merci a toi aussi.

Espèce de sans cœur pourrit de la vie, même pas fichue de dire « Au revoir » alors qu'il la mit dans son lit et encore une fille au cœur brisé, beau tableau des conquêtes Malefoy. Je ne devais pas aller me rendormir moi, bon j'y vais. J'hallucine j'ai oublié que c'était le week-end attend vérifie que tu n'as rien à faire avant de te recoucher, non c'est bon.

- Et tu m'as pas répondu, c'est quoi que t'avais dans les oreilles ?

- Si tu veux savoir fais une étude sur les moldus, je ne suis pas un dictionnaire ambulant… et un dictionnaire est un gros livre qui contient toute les définitions des mots que tu ne connais pas ou des objets que tu n'connais pas voilà merci au revoir.

- Pas si vite Miss Granger.

- Bonjour Professeur (Dumbledore).

- Monsieur.

- Bonjour les enfants. Je voulais vous demandez si vous pouviez organiser une fête mais cette fois je voudrais que ca se passe pour changer un peu, au bord du lac.

- Euh monsieur est ce possible de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

- Est-ce possible de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ‼

- Parce que vous êtes les personnes qu'il me faut car je peux vous dire que la préfète en chef des Poufsouffle n'est pas terrible au niveau goût et vous Miss Granger en avez tellement et que le préfet en chef des Serdaigle n'est voyons voir n'a pas le goût de la fête mais de la paresse.

- Mais monsieur…

- Non Miss Granger je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

- Et moi je n'est pas mon mot à dire. Je ne pourrais pas monsieur car j'ai des tonnes de trucs à faire …

- Je savais que vous alliez me dire ça Monsieur Malefoy et non vous n'avez plus rien à faire a par organisé la fête avec Miss Granger. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée, et tout ce qu'il vous faudra arrivera dans l'après midi.

Oui une très bonne journée que je vais passer.

- Euh monsieur nous avons un délai de combien de jour ?

- 3 semaines Miss Granger.

Merci Professeur.

3 semaines a collaborer avec cette sale fouine de Malefoy. Merci Merlin de ce cadeau du Diable. Je deviens folle à cause de lui.

- Juste Malefoy peux-tu si tu as du cœur me remettre l'isolation sonore des murs car oui ça m'énerve de t'entendre beugler avec ces filles et ce que tu as vu dans mes oreilles se sont des bouchons d'oreilles : pour éviter d'entendre des bruits pendant la nuit, ce sont des moldus qui on inventait ça. Merci.

- Mais de rien Granger, il fallait le dire.

Je m'abstiens de tout commentaire : quel gros naze‼ J'en ai asse de lui de toute ses insinuations, des ses moqueries, de ses insultes, de ses rires, de ses yeux qui n'arrête pas de me regarder, je suis sur il sourit à l' instant tellement il est fier de m'avoir fait craquer. Oups‼ Ça fait mal, j'ai oublié de déverrouiller ma porte, je suis sur, il rigole. Mais je n'est que faire je vis ma vie. Je vais me recoucher. N'empêche je ne serais jamais tranquille.

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>C'est Heathcliff qui parle d'Isabelle sa femme. C'est un petit clin d'œil a la fiction de Malefoy Heartless, « Tout le monde peu tomber amoureux Malefoy ! » c'est elle qui m'a donné envie d'écrire une Dramione. Et ça m'a fait penser à Hermione vers la fin de l'année. Je ne raconte rien, car il faut la lire.


	2. Chapter 2 Le temps passe

_**Chapitre 2**_

• _**Le temps passe.**_

_Ca fait du bien de dormir un peu, il est 10H00 du matin, j'ai dormi 2H de plus et il faut que je mange un bout. Mais j'ai envie de rester au lit…résolution : je vais manger. Je m'habille comment ? Pull rose clair à col V ou un débardeur blanc ? Mon pull avec… mon jeans. Direction la salle-de-bain, j'allais oublier une serviette ... Bon j'espere qu'il n'y as personne dans la salle de bain … si une fille._

- Euh bonjour as-tu encore besoin de la salle-de bain ?

- Salut, non j'allais partir.

- Merci, et encore une a barré de la liste.

- Tu disais Granger ?

- De quoi tu t'mêle Malefoy ?

- De ce qui me regarde Granger.

- Bon bah je disais que j'allais prendre ma douche, puis que je descendrais prendre quelque chose à manger, que j'irais voir Harry, Ginny, et Ron. Puis pourquoi…

- C'est bon t'a gagner Granger je te laisse tranquille, je n'ai pas envie que l'on me parle de ce Weasmoche et de St Harry notre bien aimé.

- Ne parle pas d'eux comme ça ‼

- J'm'en fiche de ce que tu veux, j'aime bien t'énervé.

_Il en a trop dit « CLAC‼‼ », ça fait du bien de ne plus le voir, un bon bain me fera encore plus de bien._

- Il ne me manque plus que la radio, qui a touché à mon poste ? Il a tout déréglé, il m'énerve, il m'énerve ‼

_(Il veut jouer à ça, moi aussi je vais lui prendre ses affaires et je verrais, peut-être lui taché une chemise ou tout simplement lui mettre son peignoir dans l'eau. Il ne s'amusera plus à touché à mes affaires.) __Bon cela n'empêche que je vais prendre un bon bain. __Ah que ca fait du bien bon c'est bon il ne me reste plus qu'a m'habillé et bien sûr j'ai oublié mes habits en prenant ma serviette. Bon personne dans les couloirs ? Allé a 3, 1, 2, 3._

- Aie‼

- C'est ce que ça fait de courir, on tombe.

_Non mais j'hallucine il attendait dans le couloir en plus !_

- Laisse-moi tranquille‼

- Ne t'énerve pas Bella, ça va te ridée. Ce serais dommage d'abimé un si beau corps.

- Tu n'es qu'un obsédé‼ Maintenant tu me laisse tranquille ‼

- Difficile on a une soirée a organisée, tu te rappel ?

- Eh, m****.

_J'avais complètement oubliée …_

- Euh j'avais eu une idée pour la …

- Tu ne peux pas attendre ?

- Tu ne peux pas attendre ?

- Arrête de te foutre de moi Malefoy ‼

- Je t'attends dépêche.

- Je me dépêche si je veux.

_Et de puis quand il me donne des ordres celui-là ?_

- Et si tu veux que je me dépêche il faudrait te poussé tu me bloque le passage, j'aimerais aller a ma chambre. Merci.

- Mais bien sûr Bella, il fallait le demander.

- Arrête de m'appelé Bella, je m'appelle Hermione‼‼

- D'accord Petite lionne.

- Petite lionne non plus je t'interdis de me donnait des surnoms ridicules surtout venant de toi Malefoy‼

- Je m'en fiche de ce que tu me dit, dépêche Petite lionne !

- Non‼

_Et puis, et puis mince, et puis voilà, j'en ai marre de lui « Bella », « Petite lionne », surtout car c'est lui qui l'a trouvé ce gamin arrogant de Serpentard : Malefoy !_

- Merci de me claquer la porte au nez, petite lionne !

- J'te signale que c'est ma chambre‼

- Il n'empêche…

- La ferme laisse moi m'habillé‼

_Qu'est qu'il peut être étouffant celui-là ! À peine si je peux m'habiller tranquille toujours sur mes pas. Toujours avec, avec, je ne sais pas moi toujours chiant, un gamin, un con, un, un … Bon elles sont où mais affaires, a oui sur ma chaise. J'en ai assez comment vais-je pouvoir être tranquille avec cette fête, on peut me dire il ne va quand même pas continuer sur ce chemin car là j'en ai assez, oui j'en ai assez._

_Bon elle fait quoi j'ai pas toute la journée, elle ne peut pas ce dépêcher._

- C'est bon ?

- Je prends tout mon temps Malefoy‼

_Toujours une occasion pour m'énerver, espèce de gamine._

_Enfin pour une fois il ne réplique pas. C'est bon je …ne suis pas encore prête, j'ai oublié mes cheveux un tour par si, un tour par là et ils sont lisse. C'est bon, je peux rejoindre le monde de la connerie._

- Oh, excuse-moi.

- Euh, pas grave.

_Mince, pourquoi il était appuyé sur les montants de la porte ? Et mince on a faillit s'embrasser, quel horreur ! A 4 cm on y était presque, je … ah !_

_Mince, pourquoi étais-je appuyé aux montants, elle est sortie à peine on s'embrasser ! Je n'imagine même pas. Et en plus moi Drago Malefoy, trouve Hermione Granger sexy dans cette tenue : Jean qui souligne ses fesses, pull rose a dos nu qui montre son dos irrésistible… Je me déteste de faire ça !_

- Quand tu auras terminé de me regarder Malefoy, tu descendras et comme ça tu m'exposer tes idées sur la fête.

- Je ne te regarder pas Granger, faut pas rêver tu ressemble a … a une mocheté.

_Foutaise !_

- Et toi tu t'es vu ? Si tu me dis ça c'est que tu me regardais.

- Non, Je ne te regardais pas !

- Menteur.

- Traite moi encore de menteur, et tu vas voir sale Sang de Bourbe‼ Surtout toi ‼

_Ne pleure pas Hermione, ne pleure pas. Tu es une Gryffondor ne te démonte pas devant un sale Serpentard. Il n'en vaut pas la peine ‼_

.


	3. Chapter 3 Tu me fais pitié

Me revoilà, j'oublie plein de chose quand je publie et je m'excuse car je poste sans faire de modif. je vous remercie pour vos review.

**Les personnages et les décors appartiennent totalement à J..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>_

•_**Tu me fais pitié.**_

- Et toi tu sais ce que tu es Malefoy tu n'es qu'un fils pourri gâté, arrogant, prétentieux, hypocrite, oui, je suis peut-être une née moldu mais ca ne te permet pas de me parler comme ca, de me traiter de cette manière comme si j'étais un chien ‼ Oui, je suis une née moldu mais tu n'es pas plus fort que moi ‼ Tu t'appelle peut-être Malefoy mais tu ne me fais pas peur, car moi je sais ce qu'es l'humanité, je ressens des sentiments par rapport à vous, vous qui êtes si répugnent en amour propre, oui, je suis capable moi Hermione granger de ressentir de la peine, tu me fais vraiment pitié Malefoy ‼

- Tu as terminé ton sketch parce que moi aussi j'ai des choses à te dire ?‼ Oui tu n'es qu'une salle sang de bourbe, moi aussi tu me fais pitié tu crois que tu m'atteins avec tes mots, tu crois que tu me fais mal ?‼ Mais tu te mets le doigt dan…

- Tu ne peux avoir mal, tu n'as pas de cœur !

- Et tu ose me couper la parole en plus, mais tu n'as pas encore compris que en faisant ça, tu programme ta perte, tu devrais le savoir Miss-je-sais-tout, Non ?‼

_Pourquoi se rapproche-t-il, aïe il me fait mal ‼_

- Malefoy, lâche moi‼

- Et pourquoi te ferais-je cet honneur ? Hein tu peux me dire ? Ca ne sert à rien de te débattre Granger ?‼

- Tu n'es qu'une pourriture‼

- Pourriture moi ? et toi qu'es que t'es ?

- Je suis une…

- Une Sang de Bourbe voilà ce que tu es.

- Lâche-moi Malefoy ‼

* * *

><p><em>Quel se la ferme, de quel droit elle ose me parler de cette façon, oui elle a peut être raison sur certain point, je suis un gros con mais je ne me laisserais pas rabattre par une fille, par cette fille.<em>

- La ferme ‼

- Malefoy … Lâche moi tu … me fais mal …

- Granger qui pleure, que c'est mignon ‼

_C'est pitoyable._

- Lâche-moi … Malefoy ‼

_Il faut que j'arrête, j'en fais un peu trop, je pense que c'est bon elle a compris la leçon. Cours je n'aurais plus a voir ta face de … de castor. Pitoyable._

- Tu me dégoute Granger !

* * *

><p><em>Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il s'en prend toujours à moi. Il est si méchant, je ne lui ai rien fait.<em>

_Il faut que je me change les idées, je vais à la Bibliothèque, comme ça je trouverais des infos sur les fêtes sorcières. Sal**d._

_C'est bon je descends._

- Tu vas où ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas Malefoy.

- Bah, c'est qu'on a une soirée à préparer, non ?

- Tu compte enfin préparer cette foutue soirée car depuis tu n'as fait que me rabaisser, me faire mal, m'insulter encore et encore, tu n'es qu'un gros con de Serpentard sans cœur, pourri de la vie Malefoy !

- …

- Vas-y fous moi une baffe je t'ai dit pire que menteur ‼

- Je…

- Laisse-moi tranquille‼

_Je m'en vais moi, j'en ai marre._

- Où tu vas ? Je suis en train de te parler !

- Sans blague.

_Je m'en fou, je m'en vais. Et comme par hasard le portrait ne s'ouvre pas ah si enfin,…, et j'ai oublié les consignes…_

- Mot de passe ?

- Je viens juste de sortir, vous exagérez Monsieur.

- Il n'empêche très cher. Mot de passe ?

- Prohiberer.

- Vous pouvez rentrer.

- Merci.

_Bon ils sont où ces parchemins, ah oui sur la petite table, non il est encore là._

- Pourquoi tu reviens ?

- J'ai oublié les consignes.

- Tu travaille sur la soirée ?

- Oui.

- Et moi ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, sur se au revoir.

_En fin j'arrive à ouvrir ce portrait_.

- A plus tard monsieur. (le portrait)

- A plus tard très cher.

_Direction la bibliothèque, ah voilà Ginny !_

- Salut Hermione ! Ca va ?

- Salut Ginny, oui… ça va.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui.

- Il n'empêche tu as pleuré.

- Non.

- D'accord, tu me diras si tu en as envie. Tu va où ? je vais à la Bibliothèque.

- Moi aussi.

- Bon bah on y va alors

- Oui. Je te suis.

* * *

><p>« Tu fais ce que tu veux, sur se au revoir. » Non je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire ce que je veux, et puis elle est énervante à la fin. Mes idées elle en fait quoi ? Il faut que je me change les idées, il faut que je trouve Blaise car c'est le meilleur, il n'y as que lui pour me changer les idées. « Merde ! » Stupide tableau à la noix. Il ne s'ouvre jamais. Voilà j'irai faire une réclamation à Dumbly. Bon manque plus qu'à trouver Blaise, direction la salle commune des Serpentards.<p>

- Salut Drago !

- Salut Theo, tu n'aurais pas vu Blaise par tout hasard ?

- Non je ne sais pas où il peut être.

- Merci.

- Ya pas de quoi.

_Bon bah je vais à la bibliothèque comme ça je ferais mon devoir de Potion, peut-être qu'il est là bas. Va savoir._

* * *

><p>- Tu fais quoi Mione ?<p>

- Je dois… ne le dis à personne, je dois préparer une fête au bord du lac.

- Trop fun et ça ce fais quand ?

- Dans deux ou trois semaines, mais…

- Mais ?

- Je la prépare avec Malefoy.

- Tu as pleuré à cause de lui ?

_Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle sache toujours ce qu'il se passe ? Elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert._

* * *

><p><em>Mince ! Granger et Weaslette, j'aurais du m'en douter qu'elle était allé à la bibliothèque, Merlin faite qu'elle mon pas vu. Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Drago, ressaisis toi !<em>

- … avec Malefoy.

- Tu as pleuré à cause de lui ?

- Oui… non, si j'ai pleuré à cause de lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne changera jamais, moi je voulais juste rigoler un peu, relâcher la tension entre nous et non, Monsieur-je-suis-un-pur…

_Quoi ? C'est quoi ce surnom « Monsieur-je-suis-un-sang-pur », c'est nul je voyais plutôt…je ne sais pas._

- Et ?

- Il m'a tellement fait mal, d'abord avec les mots et après avec les gestes regarde.

- Aïe t'a encore les marques.

_J'y suis allé un peu fort. Et puis me**e d'abord._

- Et puis déroule l'histoire Mione !

- Je te raconterais plus tard il y a trop de monde.

- D'accord, je te laisse.

_Il y a personne elle exagère moi j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle pense de moi._

* * *

><p>- Tu vas où ?<p>

- Je vais voir Harry.

- On se voit après ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

_Je crois que je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit Harry et Ginny sont ensemble enfin après tout ce temps, par contre moi je suis encore seul et oui vous vous demandez comment cela se fait et bah, je n'ai personne. Et j'espère chaque jour que quelqu'un vienne._

- Hum… hum.

- Oui ?... Malefoy qu'est que tu veux encore.

- Granger… je suis… comment dire… excuse-moi de mettre emporté tout à l'heure.

- Ha !... Ha ! Ha ! Ha !... Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! c'est la meilleure de l'année, Malefoy qui me présente ses « excuses ». Ha ! Ha !

- C'est quoi ton problème Granger ?

- Mon problème c'est toi, tu me fais chier, tu m'insupporte, je n'en peux plus !

- Et toi tu es la fille la plus chiante de ce collège !

- Ah oui ? Bah tu sais quoi toi tu es le mec le plus arrogant et le plus hypocrite de ce monde !

- Et …

- Et si vous n'arrêtez pas jeune gens je vous ferais sortir de ce lieu, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque ICI !

- Excusez-moi Mme Pince, de toute façon j'allais partir, ça ne se reproduira plus venant de ma part.

- C'est ça Granger, part ça me fera des vacances !

- Mr Malefoy si vous n'avez rien à faire ici, je vous prie de PARTIR !

- J'y aller.

_Putain de bibliothécaire à la noix ! Je lui ferais manger ses livres si je le peux. Pourquoi je me suis excuser, on peut me dire pourquoi ? Je suis un Malefoy, un Malefoy ne s'excuse pas, je devrais le savoir depuis le temps. C'est qu'elle doit vraiment me faire pitié._

* * *

><p><em>Il s'est excusé il me fait vraiment pitié<em>.

* * *

><p>Voilà le chapitre 3, avec beaucoup mais vraiment beaucoup de retard. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Je sais je viens de me rendre compte que l'histoire après trois chapitres n'avance pas donc chapitre 4 ça changeras plus. Je remercie le peu de reviewer, même si je n'en ai pas beaucoup pour cette Fan Fic je ne baisse pas les bras ce que j'ai fait pendant ces qq temps.<p>

Une petite review ?

**XoXoXo**

**Granfoy**


End file.
